overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Wonderland/Winter Wonderland items
There are 205 Winter Wonderland items, which are comprised of 28 Skins, 7 Emotes, 19 Victory Poses, 52 Voice Lines, 59 Sprays (including 6 Sprays from the achievements), 4 Highlight Intros, and 36 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Winter Wonderland event. All newly-introduced items, excluding player icons, are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity, while returning items are available for purchase at the regular price. Completing Special achievements will grant the player unique sprays which are exclusive to this event. Items along with the achievements which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins :New Epic Skins cost :Returning Epic Skins cost Ashe winterwonderland winter.png|Winter (Ashe) 2018 series Bastion winterwonderland giftwrap.png|Gift Wrap (Bastion) 2018 series Lúcio_winterwonderland_andes.png|Andes (Lúcio) 2016 series McCree_winterwonderland_scrooge.png|Scrooge (McCree) 2016 series Pharah_winterwonderland_frostbite.png|Frostbite (Pharah) 2016 series Reaper_winterwonderland_shiver.png|Shiver (Reaper) 2016 series Reinhardt winterwonderland festive.png|Festive (Reinhardt) 2018 series Roadhog_winterwonderland_rudolph.png|Rudolph (Roadhog) 2016 series Sombra_winterwonderland_peppermint.png|Peppermint (Sombra) 2016 series Zarya_winterwonderland_frosted.png|Frosted (Zarya) 2016 series ;Legendary Skins :New Legendary Skins cost :Returning Legendary Skins cost Ana_winterwonderland_snowowl.jpg|Snow Owl (Ana) 2017 series Bastion_winterwonderland_avalanche.jpg|Avalanche (Bastion) 2017 series Hanzo_winterwonderland_casual.jpg|Casual (Hanzo) 2017 series Junkrat_winterwonderland_beachrat.png|Beachrat (Junkrat) 2017 series Junkrat winterwonderland krampus.png|Krampus (Junkrat) 2018 series Lucio winterwonderland arcticfox.png|Snow Fox (Lúcio) 2018 series Mei_winterwonderland_meirry.png|Mei-rry (Mei) 2016 series Mercy winterwonderland sugarplumfairy.png|Sugar Plum Fairy (Mercy) 2018 series Roadhog_winterwonderland_icefisherman.png|Ice Fisherman (Roadhog) 2017 series Soldier76_winterwonderland_alpine76.jpg|Alpine: 76 (Soldier: 76) 2017 series Sombra_winterwonderland_rime.png|Rime (Sombra) 2017 series Symmetra winterwonderland figureskater.png|Figure Skater (Symmetra) 2018 series Torbjörn_winterwonderland_santaclad.png|Santaclad (Torbjörn) 2016 series Tracer_winterwonderland_jingle.png|Jingle (Tracer) 2016 series Widowmaker winterwonderland biathlon.png|Biathlon (Widowmaker) 2018 series Winston_winterwonderland_yeti.png|Yeti (Winston) 2016 series Zarya winterwonderland snowboarder.png|Snowboarder (Zarya) 2018 series Zenyatta_winterwonderland_nutcracker.png|Nutcracker (Zenyatta) 2017 series Additional Emotes ;Epic Emotes Unlockables placement.gif|Paper Stars (Genji) 2018 series McCree_winterwonderland_hattrick.gif|Hat Trick (McCree) 2016 series Mei_winterwonderland_snowman.gif|Snowman (Mei) 2016 series Unlockables placement.gif|My Babies (Torbjörn) 2018 series Unlockables placement.gif|Snowflake (Zenyatta) 2017 series ;Legendary Emotes Zarya_winterwonderland_mysterygift_boxes.gif|Mystery Gifta (Zarya) Zarya_winterwonderland_mysterygift_teddybear.gif|Mystery Gifta (Zarya) 2016 series Zarya_winterwonderland_mysterygift_robot.gif|Mystery Gifta (Zarya) Orisa_winterwonderland_puppy.gif|Puppyb (Orisa) 2017 series ;Notes :aWhen activated, this emote will randomly play one of these animations. The "present boxes" emote after activating will remain in its looped animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. :bThis emote, after activating, will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Additional Victory Poses Ana_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Ana) 2016 series Brigitte winterwonderland toast.png|Toast (Brigitte) 2018 series DVa_winterwonderland_festive.png|Festive (D.Va) 2016 series Doomfist winterwonderland toast.png|Toast (Doomfist) 2018 series Genji_winterwonderland_toast.jpg|Toast (Genji) 2017 series Junkrat winterwonderland toast.png|Toast (Junkrat) 2018 series Mercy_winterwonderland_mistletoe.png|Mistletoe (Mercy) 2016 series Mercy_winterwonderland_toast.jpg|Toast (Mercy) 2017 series Moira winterwonderland toast.png|Toast (Moira) 2018 series Pharah_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Pharah) 2016 series Reaper winterwonderland toast.png|Toast (Reaper) 2018 series Reinhardt_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Reinhardt) 2016 series Roadhog_winterwonderland_toast.jpg|Toast (Roadhog) 2017 series Soldier76_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Soldier: 76) 2016 series Torbjörn_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Torbjörn) 2016 series Tracer winterwonderland toast.png|Toast (Tracer) 2018 series Widowmaker_winterwonderland_toast.jpg|Toast (Widowmaker) 2017 series Zayra_winterwonderland_toast.jpg|Toast (Zarya) 2017 series Zenyatta_winterwonderland_toast.jpg|Toast (Zenyatta) 2017 series Additional Voicelines *I'm Watching Out For You (Ana) (" ") *I'm too Old for Surprises (Ana) *Dwee Doo Hoo (Bastion, humming the "Deck the Halls" melody) *Bwoo Bwoo Bwoo (Bastion, humming the "Jingle Bells" melody) *Aw, You Shouldn't Have (D.Va) *Happy Holidays (D.Va) ("행복한 휴일") *And They Say the Chivalry is Dead (Doomfist) *Did You Bring me a Present? (Doomfist) *Merry Christmas! (Genji) *Count your Blessings (Genji) *A Gift For You (Hanzo) *Cold as Ice (Hanzo) *Merry Christmas (Junkrat) *Go on...Give it a Shake! (Junkrat) *Happy Holidays! (Lúcio) *Climbing the Charts! (Lúcio) *Had To Break The Ice (McCree) ("Someone had to break the ice.") *You've Been Snowed in (McCree) *I Got You Something! (Mei) *Don't You Just Love Surprises (Mei) *Your Guardian Angel (Mercy) *I Could Use the Time Off (Mercy) *Absolute Zero (Moira) *Happy Christmas (Moira) ("Nollaig shona duit!") *Annual Performance Analysis (Orisa) ("Annual performance analysis...Nice/Naughty") *Can't I Guide Your Way Tonight (Orisa) *The Forecast (Pharah) ("Want to know the forecast?") *At Ease (Pharah) *Holiday Spirit (Reaper) ("Where's your holiday spirit?") *You're On Ice (Reaper) *You're On My Naughty List (Reinhardt) *Forgive and Forget (Reinhardt) ("Forgive and forget,like snow from yesteryear") *Ho Ho Ho (Roadhog) ("Hmm... Ho ho ho ho ho!") *I Have Your Present Right Here (Roadhog) *Stay Frosty (Soldier: 76) *Merry Christmas (Soldier: 76) *I Know Who's Been Naughty (Sombra) *I Can Be Nice (Sombra) *I Made You Something (Symmetra) *Were You Expecting a Miracle (Symmetra) *Made To Order (Torbjörn) *Expert Craftsmanship (Torbjörn) ("'''Laughs' Expert Craftsmanship!") *It's In The Bag (Tracer) *Ho Ho Ho! (Tracer) *Exquisite (Widowmaker) ("Ah, exquisite.") *Merry Christmas (Widowmaker) ("Joyeux Noël") *I... Got You Something (Winston) ("I... uh, got you something.") *Party Mode Engaged (Winston) *For The Motherland (Zarya) *Cool It (Zarya) *No Snowflake (Zenyatta) ("No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place.") *Joy To The World (Zenyatta) Additional Sprays Winter Wonderland - Ana - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Ana) ''2016 series Winter Wonderland - Ana - Warm spray.jpg|Warm (Ana) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Bastion - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Bastion) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Bastion - Festive spray.jpg|Festive (Bastion) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - DVA - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (D.Va) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - DVA - Cookie spray.jpg|Cookie (D.Va) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Genji - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Genji) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Genji - Kadomatsu spray.jpg|Kadomatsu (Genji) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Hanzo - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Hanzo) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Hanzo - Kadomatsu spray.jpg|Kadomatsu (Hanzo) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Junkrat - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Junkrat) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Junkrat - Winter spray.jpg|"Winter" (Junkrat) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Lucio - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Lúcio) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Lucio - Hockey spray.jpg|Hockey (Lúcio) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - McCree - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (McCree) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - McCree - Ugly Sweater spray.jpg|Ugly Sweater (McCree) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Mei - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Mei) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Mei - Sculpting spray.jpg|Sculpting (Mei) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Mercy - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Mercy) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Mercy - Snow Angel.jpg|Snow Angel (Mercy) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Pharah - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Pharah) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Pharah - Ice Fishing spray.jpg|Ice Fishing (Pharah) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Reaper - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Reaper) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Reaper - Stocking spray.jpg|Stocking (Reaper) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Reinhardt - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Reinhardt) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Reinhardt - Ice Fishing spray.jpg|Ice Fishing (Reinhardt) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Roadhog - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Roadhog) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Roadhog - Winter spray.jpg|"Winter" (Roadhog) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Soldier 76 - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Soldier: 76) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Soldier 76 - Army Man 76 spray.jpg|Army Man: 76 (Soldier: 76) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Sombra - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Sombra) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Sombra - Puppet spray.jpg|Puppet (Sombra) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Symmetra - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Symmetra) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Symmetra - Snowflake spray.jpg|Snowflake (Symmetra) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Torbjorn - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Torbjörn) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Torbjorn - Workshop spray.jpg|Workshop (Torbjörn) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Tracer - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Tracer) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Tracer - Snowboarding spray.jpg|Snowboarding (Tracer) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Widowmaker - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Widowmaker) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Widowmaker - Skiing spray.jpg|Skiing (Widowmaker) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Winston - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Winston) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Winston - Presents spray.jpg|Presents (Winston) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Zarya - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Zarya) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Zarya - Matryoshka spray.jpg|Matryoshka (Zarya) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Zenyatta - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Zenyatta) 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Zenyatta - Snowball Fight spray.jpg|Snowball Fight (Zenyatta) 2016 series Winter Wonderland spray.jpg|Winter Wonderland 2016 series ;Achievement Sprays Winter Wonderland - Ambush ach - Snowhog.jpg|Snowhog Ambush! achievement 2016 series Winter Wonderland - The Whap ach - Snowcree spray.jpg|Snowcree Whap! achievement 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Cool As Ice - Snow Reaper spray.jpg|Snow Reaper Cool As Ice achievement 2016 series Winter Wonderland - Snowed In ach - Snow Mei spray.jpg|Snow Mei Snowed In achievement 2016 series Winter Wonderland - ach - Yeti.png|Yeti Thinking With Your Stomach achievement 2017 series Winter Wonderland - ach - Yetihunter.png|Yeti Hunter Yeti Catcher achievement 2017 series Additional Highlight Intros Unlockables placement.gif|Snowball Fight (Reinhardt) 2017 series Symmetra_winterwonderland_snowflake.gif|Snowflake (Symmetra) 2016 series Widowmaker_winterwonderland_underthemistletoe.gif|Under The Mistletoe (Widowmaker) 2016 series Unlockables placement.gif|Festive (Wrecking Ball) 2018 series Additional Player Icons ;Seasonal Icons Winter Wonderland 2016.png|Winter Wonderland 2016 Logging in during Winter Wonderland 2016 2016 series Pi winterwonderland2017.png|Winter Wonderland 2017 Logging in during Winter Wonderland 2017 2017 series ;Hero Icons Pi alpine.png|Alpine 2017 series Pi avalanche.png|Avalanche 2017 series Pi beachrat.png|Beachrat 2017 series Pi casual.png|Casual 2017 series Pi icefinsherman.png|Ice Fisherman 2017 series Jingle.png|Jingle 2016 series Nutcracker.png|Nutcracker 2016 series Pi rime.png|Rime 2017 series Santaclad.png|Santaclad 2016 series Pi snowowl.png|Snow Owl 2017 series Yeti.png|Yeti 2016 series ;Winter Icons 2017.png|2017 2016 series Pi 2018.png|2018 2017 series Bells.png|Bells 2016 series Bubbly.png|Bubbly 2016 series Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane 2016 series Cheers!.png|Cheers! 2016 series Dreidel.png|Dreidel 2016 series Gingerbread.png|Gingerbread 2016 series Gingermari.png|Gingermari 2016 series Holly.png|Holly 2016 series Hot Cocoa.png|Hot Cocoa 2016 series Mochi.png|Mochi 2016 series Ornament.png|Ornament 2016 series Pachimerry.png|Pachimerry 2016 series Pachireindeer.png|Pachireindeer 2016 series Peppermint.png|Peppermint 2016 series Present.png|Present 2016 series Snow Globe.png|Snow Globe 2016 series Snowman.png|Snowman 2016 series Stocking.png|Stocking 2016 series Tannenbaum.png|Tannenbaum 2016 series Wreath.png|Wreath 2016 series Pi yetimari.png|Yetimari 2017 series Category:Seasonal Content Category:Item list